Just like the first time
by Trashbags
Summary: They are back in school, and Nathan wants to aske daley out, but everyone keeps interupting. will he ask her out, or will Daley take matters into her own hands? third flight 29 down fic ever! please r


Summary: Nathan has something to ask Daley, what will be Daley's reaction? Will everyone be interrupting him again? Takes place when they are back at school. My third flight 29 down fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to write, Nathan and Daley are just so cute together though.

Daley stood at her locker grabbing her English 10 book. As she grabbed the book, she noticed a little note fall to the floor. Wondering what it said, she knelt down, and picked it up. Wanting to know what it said, she unfolded it, and saw that it read:

_Daley-_

_Meet me at ice cream parlor after school._

_-A friend_

This was confusing, when they were on the island, she knew that Jackson had gotten hints on how to fish, and the note was always signed 'a friend', and they later learned that Taylor sent them, but why would Taylor want to meet her at the ice cream parlor?

During class, she thought about whom else could have sent it. _Jackson? No, he wouldn't do something like that, Eric and Taylor are too busy in each other to even notice her, Lex didn't go to her school, and besides he would tell her at home anyway, Melissa was on a family trip, which means, that the person who sent the note was Nathan. Why would he want to meet though? And for ice cream? _On the island, Nathan had fell in love with her, a and Melissa happened to blab it to everyone, but she had told them that she liked him too, and that they couldn't be a couple on the island, but now they were back home, and she was still boyfriend less. Not like having a boyfriend mattered, it didn't. I mean her first and only boyfriend, was a total jerk, all he thought about was sex and food. She dumped him after two days. Actually it was more like a day and a half.

After school, Daley called home letting her parents know she would be a little late coming home, on the pay phone in the main hallway. So she gradually put her backpack on her back, and walked to the ice cream parlor. The walk wasn't long; the ice cream parlor was only a block away from the high school. When she got there, she saw Nathan just arriving.

"Hey Nathan!" she greeted falling in step with him.

"So you got my note?!"

"Yup!" she said enthusiastically. "So why did you want to meet me?" she asked trying to read Nathan's expression.

"So um Daley, would you like some ice cream?" Nathan asked her, not answering her question.

Daley rolled her eyes, "I would, but I didn't bring any money."

"Oh well that's okay, I could pay for you!" he offered almost too quickly.

"Ok sure, I guess."

When they got to the counter, Nathan bought two small ice cream cones, and handed one to Daley. They found and empty booth, and sat down. "So what was it that you wanted to meet me for?"

Nathan knew he couldn't avoid it any longer, so he started, "I er…um…was…er…wondering……" Just then Melissa called to her friends,

"Hey Mel, your back from your trip?!" Daley said.

"Yeah, we just got back, my dad said he would let us stop for ice cream, and well here I am!"

Nathan groaned, this is exactly what happened on the island when he was trying to tell Daley that he loved her. Everyone would interrupt, and it was happening again! Just like the first time. All well this was a good excuse to think about how he was going to approach this.

"Melissa!" called a voice from somewhere.

"My dad, sorry I have to go." Melissa told her friends then left.

Nathan watched Melissa leave with pleading eyes, which read 'please don't leave!'

"So Nathan, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Daley asked again. Just then a cell phone rang. It was Daley's. Daley rummaged through her backpack for it. She told Nathan she would be right back, and walked towards the door, to get the best reception.

"Oh hey Lex!" she said into the phone.

Back at the table Nathan groaned, just like the first time. He could never tell her what he wanted to say to her.

"Oh ok, mom and dad say I have to baby-sit tonight? Alright, Lex put mom on for me." There was a long pause. "Yeah mom I can baby-sit, you and dad are going out with his boss tonight? Alright see you later."

Daley then went back to the table by Nathan. "Sorry Nathan, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to baby-sit Lex tonight."

« Oh that's okay, I could walk you home if you'd like. »

« Um thanks Nathan. »

So they walked to Daley's house together, it was a longer walk than any of them liked, but all well. When they were almost to their destination, they ran into Eric and Taylor, who just had something to say.

« Did you guys see the bulletin boards up in school ?! » Taylor asked amazed, which was something neither Nathan nor Daley could comprehend.

« Um yeah Taylor, nothing I was interested in, so I didn't bother to take a second look at them. » Daley said.

Eric looked at her like she was crazy, « You didn't take a look at the trip to Hawai ?! »

Nathan and Daley looked at each other, and then Nathan said, « No, after crashing I have vowed never to go on another plane in my life ! »

« Me too ! » Daley quickly agreed.

They then walked away from Eric and Taylor, and then continued on their way to Daley's house. When they reached her house, Daley grabbed Nathan and kissed him squarley on the lips. It took awhile to register to his brain, but he eventually kissed back.

« What was that for ? » Nathan asked when they pulled apart.

Daley rolled her eyes. « I figured you were going to ask me out, after Melissa left, on the island when you were trying to tell me you loved me, all you did was stutter, and all this stuttering was just like the first time, so I kissed you. »

« You kissed me ! »

« YES I kissed you ! »

So what did you think ? I really hope you like it if not thats okay too. Please review !


End file.
